Brother
by The-EverLasting-Ash
Summary: Al has gains his memories from being in a suit of armor, and something he needs to fix. post episode 51, but before the movie, conqueror of shamballa. elricest? other pairings? XD Dark, angsty, homunculus!Edward


I do not own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters in it

I made this tale take place in the anime (not manga) storyline, and it takes place between ep. 51, and the movie Conqueror of Shamballa.

Brother

I watched in horror as Tucker was torn apart in bloody pieces by thousands of tiny shaded creatures in what seemed to be like a void behind two doors that towered over us. I didn't understand…what was this place again?

_Was this the gate that teacher was trying to tell me?_

My throat was dry, and my chest hurt. I was cold, but I couldn't shiver. I didn't remember then as I saw what remained of Tucker's pitiful form being devoured. And as all of their eyes feasted upon me, I knew then and there, I had messed up.

_Again_

Except now I was alone. I don't know how loud I had screamed my lungs out as my mind was going through seizures of information anything, and everything about alchemy. I tried struggling free, I really did, but when I started remembering a part of my life that I thought were only fairy tales told to me by everyone I knew, I cried. I was shaking when I realized how much I had gone through in those four missing years. The years that I was a hunk of steel that was crafted into a human shield; the years where I searched everywhere for my three missing senses. The four year that _we_ tried to make things right again.

The last four years I was with Brother. I missed him so much…

He gave up everything it seemed, to give me what I had now. And here I was, searching for him like a lost kid crying out for their mother.

That's right…that's how this all happened.

I didn't pay attention to the shadows around me loosening their grip. When I was pressed against something warm and soft, I felt embraced by strong arms, both seemed so real. I clung to him, with my own real arms. I looked up. Looking down, was my brother. He was crying as well, but he was smiling too.

"_**Brother…**_" I whimpered burying my face in his shoulder blade as our embrace tightened. But when I heard a reply, it was in panic.

"_**AL! **__Please don't die Alphonse…I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" _Was the last thing I heard as I saw something sticky and red seeping besides me on the cold ground my mind going black.

Alphonse Elric opened his eyes, meeting a ceiling that he assumed belonged to the Rockbells. His eyes darted everywhere, his breathing harshening as he turned his head, groaning soon after from the pain from his head. He squinted towards the night light by his bed. Someone was watching him beside his bed. He flinched when he realized who was by his bed. But then he sighed as those cold depressed young eyes looked down at him which made him realize again. It was only Wrath. Wrath's gaze was penetrating, and _searching_. Al closed his eyes, took deep breath breathing out of his nose.

"…You remember who I am now, don't you?" Wrath quietly rasped, voice cracking. Al's eyes snapped open looking at Wrath again, who was still looking at him. Al struggled, sitting up, until finding that he could only slip back down. Al moaned and hissed grasping his head. Squinting, he studied Wrath.

The last time he saw Wrath, he was in bed. _Attached to wires_. He was panting, whimpering, and squeezing Izumi's hand. In return, she ran her thumb over his left hand, murmuring comforting words that kept him from screaming.

"_Mommy..." _He whined. Izumi quickly but softly pecked a kiss on Wrath's cheek, murmuring more things Al couldn't recall through the cracked door before Izumi glared at Al.

"Out of the room, Alphonse!" She yelled chucking the nearest object towards his face after he quickly close the door, before hearing a loud thud, followed by the sound of forced hacks. He gazed down at the ground. Teacher had never told him why she was always hacking up blood.

This recent memory of Teacher and Wrath played over and over in his head, answering every detail he didn't know before as a naïve 12 year old boy he was. Wrath was now wearing auto mail in the very same places Edward had worn his own.

"How's your auto mail?" Al asked running his eyes up and down Wrath's right arm. Wrath grasped his auto mail arm with his left hand, eyes gazing down on the floor.

"As long as I can be with Mommy… the way I've always wanted…then I'm fine." He replied. Al sighed deeply  
"I see…" Al bit his lip remembering new/old? Memories of his brother's auto mail filling his mind.

"What the hell happened?" Wrath asked coldly. Al snapped his view back at Wrath. There was a moment of silence.

"I…"

The door creaked open as Izumi walked inside slowly. Both of them looked at Izumi, who glared at Al. Al gulped nothing but dry air avoiding her sight. He could hear Wrath stand up, but then heard 

stuttered steps as he tumbled towards the ground. It was only Izumi's quick reflex that kept him from falling flat onto his own face. Al turned his head to find Wrath desperately clinging to Izumi. His right grip on her left shoulder was so strong. It left red marks on her skin. However, she didn't stutter, and instead held him like his mother had once hugged both him and Edward when they were scared as kids.

"Let's go home…" She spoke, carrying Wrath in her arms. Before she walked out, she took one more cold stare at Al, who in return didn't look away. She then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Al closed his eyes to swim through his new found memories again.

Edward was around eleven at the time in bed panting, a wash cloth covering his eyes. _**Attached to wires**_. He was whimpering and crying.

"_**Al…please…I…don't…aarrrgggh!"**_ Tears streamed down his face. After hours and hours of Edward whining and crying his name in agony, both Winry and Pinako had decided to let Al come inside to hold his hand. It was painful at the time, seeing his only family wailing in pain, while he couldn't feel a thing. He could tell though just by looking at Ed's grasp, he was squeezing, knuckles turning white, finger tips flushing red to purple.

"_Al…I'm so sorry Al…please…don't leave me…" _He shivered violently. Al looked at Winry and Pinako, both working vigorously, neither said anything, expressions as cold as stone. Edward squinted, what was visible of his golden eyes pleading desperately. But Al didn't reply while watching his chest rise up and down violently_. _

"Do you hate me…?" Edward asked, four years later, the force of an explosion forcing him on his knees.

"Wha…?" Al had stupidly replied.

"Because I wouldn't blame you if you did, Al, but I've gotta know…_**do you hate me for everything that's happened?**_" His voice trembled.

"That's…what you've been trying to tell me?" Al couldn't believe the most obvious question he had been asked. After mistaking it for a ridiculous theory that Barry the Chopper had created.

"I…I could _NEVER_ hate you!" He replied.

Al opened his eyes.

"If I would have only remembered that, then I wouldn't have trusted Tucker, and sacrificed his life…for _nothing_" He thought. He brought both of his flesh hands and studied them, both crusty and covered in dry flaky blood. He covered his eyes and wailed.

"_**Brother!"**_

The phone rang. Winry was busy putting supplies away while Pinako washed the supplies that helped aid Wrath's automail surgery. After three rings, Winry sighed heavily and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Rockbell Automail residence, Winry Rockbell speaking, how may I help you?" Winry spoke whipping her sand filled eye.

"Winry, this is Izumi. I'm calling from Resembool's train station" Izumi spoke, Wrath sat on the ground, while she ruffled his hair.

"Oh…hey Izumi, what's up?" Winry said, sarcastically laughing with exhaustion.

"You know very well what's up, Winry, what was Alphonse up to? My son told me that Al all the sudden recognized him…do you know what that could only mean?" Izumi asked wearingly.

"You don't suppose…Al finally recovered all his memories again?" Winry asked. Winry heard Izumi take a deep breath on the other line.

"Please…what was Al's condition when you found him?" Izumi asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Al…found his way here…he was unconscious" Winry replied. Izumi sighed.

"How could Al come to your house if he was unconscious Winry? I know you're trying to protect him, but please, Winry, don't take me as a fool. I promise I won't do anything rash" There was another moment of silence as Winry groped her brows.

"Winry are you still there?"

"Izumi…someone…or…something was holding Al in their arms when I answered the door…" Winry spoke, her voice cracking.

"What?"

"It looked like a teenaged boy…around 17? But something wasn't right about him…"

"Keep going…" Izumi spoke. Winry's voice started cracking.

"Izumi…It was as if the night that Al and Ed transmuted their mother was replaying again. It was dark, raining and stormy outside, and this boy holding Al was crying and clinging to Al as if his life depended on it." Winry started crying into the phone.

"Winry, what did this boy look like?" Winry started weeping into the phone even harder.

"He was wearing Ed's…I mean Al's red coat…his hair was raven black and stuck to his face in the rain. His skin was pale. But…" She hiccupped.

"Calm down Winry, take a deep breath. But what?" Izumi said in a comforting tone. Winry rubbed her nose.

"I… I could have sworn…his face…_**Edwards**_ face…he was crying as he handed me Al, and before I knew it…he was gone, the coat laying in the doorway after I handed Al to Pinako to take care of him…Izumi…"Winry broke down in tears. Izumi was silent until she hung up the phone. Winry collapsed onto the floor, Den slowly walking up to her, comforting her as best as he could. All Pinako could do was sigh.

And upstairs, Al was lulled into a deep sleep with the sounds of Winry's weeping and the lost and found warm memories of him and Edward together as they searched for a way to restore their bodies.


End file.
